Jack's Magus
by devilnightking100
Summary: While investigating the deaths in Trifas, Asiko Nitaka's master is killed by Assassin of Black. In a desperate attempt to save himself, he offer's to aid the demented Servant and her "Mom" in gaining the Holy Grail. T mainly because it's a Holy Grail War. There's gonna be violence.
1. Meeting the Ripper, a desperate offer

_**I can guess the hell I'll get from this, but it's been on my mind since Jack's debut in the Fate/Apocrypha series so I'm writing it. Before anyone asks, yes this will be a JackxOc story and so will it's probable sequel.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

 _Trifas, three days after the beginning of Jack's slaughters._

A young boy followed an old man down the street. "Master, why are we here again?" the boy asked.

"Simple, young Asiko, we are here to investigate the deaths of the residents and our fellow Magus. We suspect a Servant in the Holy Grail War is the cause, so we must be on our guard." the old man replied.

Asiko nodded, looking around and trying to sense any mana in the area. The sun was setting and the blonde thirteen-year-old was sure the Servant would appear soon.

As darkness fell, a fog began rolling in. "Asiko, wait." the old man ordered, "This is no ordinary fog."

Asiko waited, and heard a giggle. "You catch on fast. We're impressed." came a girlish voice. There was a blur of purple and black as the old man fell dead. "And what about you? What should we do with you?"

Asiko was shaking. "Please, I don't want to die!" he cried.

"Oh, you're not very old, are you? Hardly worth killing." the voice remarked, sounding almost disappointed. Asiko saw a figure approaching. When the figure came into view, the young Magus was shocked. Standing in front of him was a girl not much older than him with light purple hair, golden eyes, and pale skin with a scar across her right cheek. She was wearing a black vest and stockings, and holding two knives as long as her forearms.

"Beautiful." Asiko whispered despite his terror. The girl blushed slightly at the comment, turning to hide it. "Who are you?"

The girl turned back and replied, "Our name is Jack the Ripper."

Asiko recovered from _that_ shock pretty fast and asked, "Well, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Well, what are you going to do now that my master's dead?" Asiko clarified.

"Probably grab his heart and go home." Jack admitted with a shrug. "Mom isn't a Magus, so we have to feed on others to maintain our form."

"What if I helped?" Asiko asked, earning another look of confusion from the Servant. "I could supply you with mana, I could send word that my master killed you and died in the process to get the Magus council off of you. What do you say?" _What am_ I _saying?_ Asiko asked himself. He was offering to help a serial killer.

"Would you? Really?" Jack asked sweetly. "Would you help us?"

"Why not, just as long as you promise to not kill anyone else who isn't a Magus or Servant." Asiko replied.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" she replied, turning around as the fog vanished. "Come on! Mom will want to meet you!" And with that, still questioning his own sanity, Asiko followed Jack into the night.


	2. The fight begins, a tactical pair

_**Well, not as much hate as I expected. Just a little FYI, I'll be working on this until my poll tells me otherwise.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

 _Trifas, day before the battle at the Castle._

"So what next, Jack?" Reika asked, walking into the piano room. Jack and Asiko followed behind, the Servant in her white dress and the latter in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"We were going to try the Yggdmillennia castle." Jack replied.

"It's where the Grail is, so it only makes sense that's where we go." Asiko added.

"Do you think you'll run into those two Servants from a few days ago." Reika asked, her voice laced with worry.

"With all the fighting that will be happening, we'll slip by without being noticed." the pair assured.

"Mom, do you think you could play some piano for us?" Jack asked. Reika smiled and nodded as she turned toward the instrument. Asiko pulled out the bench as the older woman sat down and turned a few pages on the sheet music before playing the piece she stopped on.

As the melody began, Asiko watched Jack sit next to her "Mom" and smile happily. _Simply beautiful._ the Magus thought. Jack looked his way and smiled and began humming as Reika continued. After a few minutes, the melody ended and both women stood. "Miss Reika, I was gonna head out for a while, anything you needed while I was out?"

Reika shook her head with a smile. "No, we have everything for dinner tonight."

Jack turned to her mother. "Mom, can we go with Asiko?"

"Do you promise to be a good girl?" Reika replied. Jack nodded enthusiastically and the older woman nodded. "Alright."

"Yay!" Jack cheered, running over to Asiko and wrapping her arms around his left one, causing the boy to turn red. "Come on Asiko!"

"H-hey, quit pulling!" Asiko protested as the Servant dragged him out the door. Reika smiled at her "daughter's" antics as the pair disappeared out the door.

...

"Jack, quit pulling!" Asiko whined, looking at the purplette pulling him down the street.

Jack slowed down and looked at her companion sheepishly. "Sorry, we guess we got carried away in our excitement." she replied. Asiko noticed Jack hadn't let go of his arm, and that he didn't mind it one bit. "So where are we going?"

"I figured we should find one of the Yggdmillennia guards to get some details about the security of the castle. Just keep your eyes peeled for any magic circuits in the area." Asiko replied. Jack nodded with a quick "okay" and they began their search, not finding much.

...

"Pl-please stop! I know it all!" the guard screamed as Jack inserted another knife.

"We're listening." Jack said with a sadistic smirk. The guard told the pair what they wanted to know, and Jack shoved a blade through his head, killing him.

"Was that necessary?" Asiko asked coldly.

"Neither of us can do memory seals and we can't just let him go. He'd raise an alarm." Jack replied. Asiko nodded his consent to the girl's reasoning and turned for the door, motioning Jack to follow.

...The next day...

Asiko deflected another homunculus' spear before Jack stuck her knife in it's back, killing it. "This is getting ridiculous." the Magus complained.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we'll never get to the castle if we keep getting stopped like this." A loud ring came from Jack's pocket, startling both kids. Jack fumbled around until she pulled out the small device and opened it. "Um, this one?" she wondered, pointing at the "ENTER" button. Asiko nodded and Jack pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Jack." Reika's voice came through.

"Oh, Mom!" Jack said happily. "We were thinking of coming home early."

"Oh, can you and Asiko not get in?"

"Yeah, we'll see you soon." Jack replied before hitting the "END" button. Turning to Asiko, she said, "Let's go home." Asiko nodded and both started off for town.

...

"Are you sure?" Reika asked the next morning.

"Yeah, my familiars confirmed it. The Red Faction has the Grail in the Hanging Gardens." Asiko replied, clearly annoyed.

"How can we get there? Should we try a plane?" Jack asked, taking a bite of her lasagna.

"Against Atalanta? She'd shoot us out of the sky before we knew what hit us." Asiko "tsked" before turning to the window. "Much as I hate to say it, I don't think we'll be able to do this unless Yggdmillennia is willing to help."

"Or we could go in and kill everyone, taking the castle for ourselves." Jack suggested, taking another bite. "This is really good, Mom."

"Thank you, dear." Reika replied before turning back to Asiko.

"No. We have no idea how many of the forces in the castle are left, how many are in fighting condition, how many Servants are lying in wait. There are too many variables. I don't think we should risk it."

"What if you sent your crow to offer an alliance to put the Hanging Gardens on the ground?" Reika suggested.

Asiko tipped his head back and crossed his arms, thinking the situation out. After a few minutes, he nodded. "That's our best bet. If the three of us showed up, especially after what we did with that guard, there's no telling what they would do to us." The Magus quickly wrote a note and summoned one of his crow familiars before sending it off.

 ** _Well, how will the note be received? Will_** ** _Yggdmillennia respond to the note well or ignore it to mount an attack? Find out next time._**


	3. Archer's attack! Jack & Asiko's counter

_**I am amazed how many people have seen this, but remember the KON is a review junkie please. Anyway,**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Asiko sighed as his crow flapped it's wings. Handing it a worm, he read over the note.

 _Dear Assassin group,_

 _Due to your past transgressions, we of_ _Yggdmillennia_ _, in good conscience, cannot accept your proposal. We will however agree to leave you to proceed as you wish as long as no innocent people are involved._

 _Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia_ _, Servant Ruler, Homunculus Seig_

Jack came into the room and noticed her friend's annoyance. "They didn't go for it?"

"No, but we were expecting that." Asiko replied. "Doesn't stop it from being annoying though." Jack nodded her agreement as she sat next to the Magus, taking the paper to read herself. "Ideas?"

"We could go and find where this Fiore girl is." the Assassin Servant suggested, tossing the paper onto the table. "We're sure we could persuade her if we do things face-to-face."

"Or get butchered by the remaining Servants and Homunculi. I won't risk you like that." Asiko replied. The boy leaned his head back to think.

"What if I went?" both kids looked up to see Reika leaning in the doorway. "If I go alone as a Master, it would be like a show of good faith."

"Absolutely not." Asiko snapped. "Who knows what'll happen if they kill you? If any of us are going alone it'll be me."

"No way!" both women's reply was instant.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden objection, Asiko considered his next words carefully before speaking. "Maybe if all three of us were to go. No fog, no tricks, just the three of us going to the castle to reason. If they see us coming they may realize we mean them no harm."

"That makes sense." Reika conceded.

Jack smiled and stood, making for the door. "Then let's get going!" she cheered.

...

Seig was looking down from the top of the gate. He and some of the other Homunculi were watching for any attacks from the Red Faction or Assassin of Black while the others were recovering with the help of the Yggdmillennia Magus and his own Servant, Rider. When he sat, somewhat bored judging by the look on his face, on the edge of the wall,he was surprised to see three figures approaching.

"Halt!" One of the males called. The three stopped and looked up. "State your business!"

"We're here to speak to Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Sevrvant Ruler, and the Homunculus known as Seig. We want to help against the Red Faction." the boy of the group replied.

"I'm Seig, who are you?" Seig asked.

"I am Asiko, the one who sent you the crow from this morning."

"We made our position to you clear." Ruler replied, appearing next to her homunculus friend.

"Ruler!" Seig gasped in surprise.

"We were hoping you'd be willing to hear us out if we came in person." Reika answered. "We know how to get past the security, so if we meant harm we could have inflicted it and left by now."

"Not your most convincing argument, Miss Reika." Asiko muttered dryly.

"But she does have a point." Jack replied. Asiko resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he felt something wrong. Faster than any of the others could keep track of, the Magus came over to Reika, facing away from the castle, and holding up his left arm. No sooner had he done this than an arrow came through the guarding appendage. "Asiko!" Jack cried in panic.

"I'm fine, it's my left arm." Asiko replied quickly. "Distance 300 meters, 10 o'clock high and moving." He analyzed as he gazed at the arrow in his arm. Pulling the projectile out of his arm, which instantly healed. "Miss Reika, stay here where it's safer."

"Right." The Master replied. "Jack, you and Asiko come back safe, alright."

"Okay!" Jack replied happily before her dress vanished to reveal her Assassin outfit. "Let's go Asiko! We'll take the left flank while you take the right." The Magus nodded as Jack tossed him a dagger. Both youths vanished into the air, a fog rolling across the field.

...

Jack found the attacker first, noticing a blur of blue as someone tried to retreat. _Asiko, we have her. Hurry to our position._ Jack broadcast over the telepathic link.

 _Roger, on my way._ Asiko replied.

Having her confirmation of backup, Jack made her move. Her fog rolled into the area that the attacker had been heading, causing her to stop. As soon as she had, Jack giggled at what she saw. She had been chasing a Servant with golden fox ears, a blue outfit, and a golden bow. "An Archer Class, you must be the Red Archer."

Archer looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but Jack circled a few times to throw off the ranged Servant's senses. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, we can't do that!" Jack laughed. "Asiko might get mad if he doesn't get to hurt you for trying to hurt Mom." she explained. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

"Actually," came Asiko's voice, "I'm already here. Let's get her, Jack." A black blur and a blue one came from the fog, slicing Archer's arms at the joint. The Servant cried in pain and tried to aim her bow. "Good luck with that, now that we slashed your arms." Asiko taunted from his perch in a nearby tree. _Okay, now who is this bitch?_ he thought, taking in her appearance. _From what I've seen of her attacks and what my birds reported, there's a good chance_ that's _her identity. Best to act on it._ "Well Atalanta, let's end this."

Archer's shock told Asiko all he needed to know as he approached from behind and prepared a slash. But Archer had caught on to the Magus' presence and pulled an arrow to stab him. Jack appeared as Archer turned and snarled. "Don't touch him, he's ours!" she screamed, decapitating Archer before she had time to react.

"That wasn't necessary, Jack." Asiko scolded, the knife he had been given vanishing. "But thank you." he added with a tender smile. Jack smiled as the two began the trek back to the castle.

As they walked, two words played over and over in Asiko's mind. _He's ours!_

 ** _Well that was crap. But I'm still getting into the swing of things with this so it's probably gonna be crap for a while. Sorry about that._**

 ** _Jack: We thought it was good._**

 ** _Thanks Jack, that makes me feel a little better._**


	4. Alliance! Asiko's proposal

_**To be clear about why I was worried about hate, it was because the homicidal little girl is far, FAR tamer than in the series. I've seen people get so bent out of shape about personality editions of their characters and I was expecting some sort of backlash from that.**_

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos._**

Jack smiled as she and Asiko landed in front of the castle gate. "We're back!" she said happily.

"Did things go well?" Reika asked.

"Archer of Red is dead. It was actually easier than I thought." Asiko reported.

"Even if she did almost get you with that arrow to the head." Jack teased, nudging the Magus with her hip.

"I could've blocked it." Asiko protested humorously. Reika smiled as the two bantered about whether or not Jack had actually saved her friend's life or not while Ruler and Seig came down. "Ruler, can we at least meet with your leaders?" Asiko asked after they had finished.

"I suppose I could speak to Fiore about it. You did stop an intruder and made our job a lot easier." the blonde saint conceded.

...

"Thank you all for meeting us." Asiko said a half-hour later in the castle's conference room. The leaders were all gathered, facing the trio. Asiko was surprised when he saw Mordred and her master in the room as well. "We're here to discuss getting into the Hanging Gardens. The three of us have decided it would be in our best interests to ally ourselves with the Black Faction."

"And why should we trust you?" Fiore asked, her skepticism evident on her face.

"Look, unless there's been some dissension in the ranks they have four Servants to the three here."

"Four." Ruler cut in, glaring at the Magus.

"Four." Asiko amended, "There's still that fool Shiro to handle. And since my birds told me he took down Lancer of Black by himself when all of you were struggling with him." Everyone looked annoyed, but conceded his point. "It would be smarter if we worked together. All I'm asking is a chance. We'll all be gunning for the Grail when Shiro's been handled, so what's the harm in working together for now?"

Ruler and Sieg noticed something in his tone. "Asiko, was it?" the Servant asked. After Asiko nodded, she continued, "Might I speak with you alone?" Again the Magus nodded, whispering something to Jack before going into the hall with the pair close behind.

"What do you and your Homunculus boyfriend want?" Asiko asked.

Ruler turned scarlet at the boy's question before clearing her throat. "We were wondering if you knew something about the Grail that we didn't." she replied.

Smirking a little at Ruler's reaction to his jab, he answered, "Well I know a lot about the Grail. I've been researching it since I was five years old, and I may or may not know a way for the four Servants in there to all get what they want."

Ruler barely suppressed a gasp and even Seig looked shocked. A way to grant the Servants' wishes all at once? Was it possible. "You're sure of this?"

"If I was, I would have a real good reason for getting at that artifact you all want so badly, wouldn't I?" Asiko asked in reply, his smirk turning plain smug. "It does take a lot of mana, and I would need some help to complete the ritual, but I think I could pull it off."

Ruler couldn't find the words. This boy was willing to practically hand them the Grail's power without bloodshed of their allies. There was only one thing to say, and both knew it.

"We accept your offer."

 _ **Well, what did people think? Isn't it an interesting idea? And it definitely got Asiko's group what they wanted.**_

 _ **Ruler: But is it possible?**_

 _ **Probably, and it's not like much would be affected even if it didn't work.**_

 ** _Seig: He's right._**


	5. Setting out! A plan and confession

_**I was thinking of a Berserker of Black story some other time, what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Jack let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the amount of injured Homunculi. "There are so many! You'd think We had something to do with this with the sheer amount!" she stated. Asiko nodded his agreement. "Shame We don't know much about fixing injuries, just causing them."

"If you knew about fixing them instead, you wouldn't be much of an Assassin, would you?" Asiko replied.

"We guess not." Jack replied cheerfully, turning to the Magus. "Let's go find somewhere to play! We wanna beat you up a bit."

Asiko laughed. "Your Pokemon have yet to take down even one of mine." he countered, moving at a run he knew Jack could keep up with before coming to the library.

...

"What was that about?" Rider asked, the paladin seeing the pair rush by him.

Reika giggled a little before answering. "Judging by the speed they were moving at, Jack challenged Asiko to a Pokemon battle again."

"Oh, wonder who'll win?" Rider muttered, putting a finger to his chin.

"Asiko is undefeated as of the moment. All of his are also top level." Reika informed. "Jack's Pokemon are strong, but she tends to follow some patterns that Asiko knows too well."

...

Jack pouted as "Andre's" Zekrom, Black, took out "Chara's" mega Absol. "Not again!" she groaned. "You're too good!"

"Helps I know every move you'll make before you do." Asiko replied with a smirk, closing his black 3DS. "But you almost had Serpent that time. Had I not switched before that last Dragon Rage you would've broken my sweep streak."

Jack giggled at the praise before closing her own pink 3DS. "What now?" she asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something you said during the fight with Archer." Asiko admitted. The words hadn't stopped playing since he heard them and he needed an answer. "What did you mean when you told her 'He's Ours?'"

Jack's face turned scarlet. She had hoped he hadn't heard her say that. "W-well, you see.." she began, searching for the words.

"Assassin, Asiko, we're ready for you." Archer informed, appearing beside them.

"Oh, let's go then!" Jack replied happily, glad for the interruption. She did _not_ want to discuss that slip of the tongue.

...

"With Archer of Red out of the way, the idea of an aerial attack is much more possible." Fiore began. Caules nodded to his sister's reasoning as she continued, "The Servants, Seig, and I will take the plane to the Gardens and attack from the front door."

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Ruler pointed out.

"Jack's fog can cover us." Asiko replied, ignoring the look he got from Fiore. "At that height, it'll just look like another cloud. There's a good chance they won't realize what's going on until it's too late." Ruler leaned back, accepting the Magus' reasoning. "When do we leave?"

"Two hours, so everyone be ready." Seig informed. The meeting dispersed.

...

"Asiko!" Jack called, running into the room. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Asiko quit his packing and turned to the Assassin Servant. "Please don't be mad, but we don't think you should come on this mission."

"Why not?" Asiko asked, doing his best to keep his shock and hurt hidden.

"We're handling Servants, it will be dangerous since one of them is a Ruler like the blonde girl. We know you can take care of yourself, but we don't want to lose you. We'd feel better if you were safe at the castle."

"Please tell me your joking." Asiko hissed, his and balling into shaking fists. "Damn it Jack, do you have any idea what that would do to me? Worried about whether or not your alright? Wondering if I could, if I _should_ be there to help, keeping you safe, watching your back like I always do." he turned away as he said, "I can't lose you either. I care too much."

"Asiko." Jack whispered, astonished at his admission. "But what if you get hurt or worse? If that happened we'd never recover from it. You changed us, Asiko. You made us better."

"No, I'm an expendable Magus who offered to support you to save my own ass." Asiko hissed.

Jack skirted around to face him and brought her hand up, slapping him with all her strength. "Don'y you ever say that again!" she roared, tears in her eyes. "We could never replace you, you're the only one who saw past our flaws and tried to help. You were the only one besides Mom that saw something behind the killer. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE OUR HEART!" she screamed, grabbing Asiko's shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss. Asiko couldn't keep himself from stiffening in shock. Jack was kissing him. She tasted like grapes, and in that taste he could feel all the emotions she was trying to convey.

All the hurt she felt at his thinking, all the appreciation, and above all, the love she felt. When they finally separated for breath, Asiko opened eyes he didn't realize he closed. "Jack," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers again. He could swear he felt her jump for joy as she tried to deepen the kiss. After another minute, they seperated. "I'm not staying." he said firmly.

"Then promise you'll stay close to us." Jack replied.

"I promise. I love you Jack." he said, leaning to whisper the last part in her ear.

"We love you too, Asiko." Jack breathed.

Then Rider came in with a sigh. "Man, I wish I could remember it." he complained.

"Remembered what? Asiko asked, pulling away from Jack casually.

Rider looked over and noticed the pair holding hands, fingers interlocked, and smiled. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he teased.

To their credit, neither Jack nor Asiko blushed as the latter repeated, "Remember what?"

"Oh, the true name of my Noble Phantasm." Rider shrugged, pulling out a tome. "I remember it can be used on a Moonless night, and I don't really need to remember it to use, but it's still annoying."

"What does it do?" Jack asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, it cancels magic in the area." Rider replied, not noticing the look of shock and concern the couple shared.

"You should probably tell Fiore and Caules about this." Asiko suggested. Rider considered it, nodded, and ran off. "Now where were we?" Asiko wondered aloud, turning back to a smiling Jack.

...

The day of the mission, everyone noticed the change in the Legendary Serial Killer's attitude. She seemed happier, chatting with anyone she could capture, laughing with Asiko about anything, and generally just being more upbeat than anyone else in the castle. Asiko, for his part, seemed more open around their allies as the group assembled. They now all knew about his magic prostatic arm and it's regenerative capabilities. It was also hooked up to his nervous system to where he could operate it easily, but otherwise felt no pain in it.

"Are we all set?" Caules asked. The group nodded and began boarding the plane, which Mordred had spray painted "Saber" onto.

Jack leaned into Asiko, who put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you think Mom will be okay at the castle?"

"Well it's not like we had much choice. Everyone here is either a Servant or Magus. She's just a human with a revolver. She's safer there." Asiko replied. "I'm sure Ms. Reika will be fine." he added softly, squeezing his girlfriend's shoulder to reassure her. "This'll be the last battle, let's make sure we get through it alive."

"Yeah." Jack replied, doing her best to ignore Rider's looks towards them.

 _ **Well, that's that.**_

 _ **Jack: Why did we confess so soon?**_

 _ **Well it was either this or when one of you was near death.**_

 _ **Jack: This was good.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	6. Assault! Storming the Gardens!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Archer looked at the Gardens, barely visible in the dark night. "It will be tough to get in, even with Archer of Red gone." he stated.

"We'll get in without much problem." Asiko shrugged. "Jack, fog us please." Jack nodded as her eyes closed. The fog spread across the sky, effectively hiding the plane.

...

Caster of Red(Referred to from now on as Shakespeare) watched the fog appear. "Under the cover of the London Smog, the enemy approaches the Fortress." he narrated. Rider of Red(Referred to from now on as Achilles) rolled his eyes at the annoying Servant. Karna (Got sick of saying the Servant classes) just ignored him as Semiramis stepped out next to Shiro.

"They'll be expecting us to notice, orders Master?" the Assassin asked.

"Rider, Lancer, you're our vanguard." Shiro ordered, looking to the two heros. "Caster and Assassin take the hall between here and the Grail. I'll wait in the Grail room in case they make it past all of you." With that, he turned and left, Caster and Assassin in tow. Achilles and Karna hefted their lances as the plane came in for a landing.

...

"They know we're here." Ruler warned.

"Seig, if you would?" Asiko asked with a smirk.

The Homunculus nodded and closed his eyes. _Rider, kick things off._ he ordered.

 _You got it Master!_ Rider replied.

...

"Let's get this party started!" Rider called, swooping in on his gryphon to attack Karna. The Lancer barely dodged the attack, but Rider was already swinging around for another attack.

"Take this!" Karna spat, tossing fireballs at the paladin. Rider managed to dodge most, but a few singed him. In the time it took for Achilles to realize what was happening, he saw an arrow zip past him.

"Shit!" the Rider hissed, dodging another arrow coming towards him. "So he's here."

On top of the plane, hidden by the fog, Archer took his aim again. _This time you won't get away._ he thought, firing another arrow.

The plane touched down in the courtyard and the ramp was down in seconds. "It's ShowTime!" Mordred called, emerging from the fog to help Rider. The fog began moving as Jack and Asiko moved, planning to take out Achilles before Seig and Ruler emerged with the Yggdmillennia siblings close behind, Fiore in her mecha suit. Archer continued to fire his arrows at Achilles, his sight easily penetrating the fog of the Assassin Servant.

"Rider, hang on!" Seig called, swinging his sword at Karna before Mordred slashed at him, cutting across the Lancer's torso. Rider then came from behind and lanced him through the heart(The irony!).

"You'll have to do better than that!" Karna hissed, sending his fireballs toward the Homunculus and Servants.

With Achilles, he was mainly focused on keeping from getting shot as he dodged another arrow. "Damn it." he muttered. "If I can't get out of this fog..."

"Why would we ever let you do that?" Jack asked, blurring as she dove for his foot. The Rider Servant barely managed to dodge in time. "Oh, you're no fun!" Jack complained.

"Well it wouldn't be much fun if he let us kill him." Asiko pointed out.

"Oh yeah! You're right Asiko, this is more fun!" Jack cheered. "Now let's see who gets hit first, the Rider, us, or Asiko. I really hope we win."

"You and me both." Asiko replied humorously, charging from within the fog, Jack doing the same from another angle as Archer shot another volley. "Dude's light on his feet, think it has something to do with the fact that's his weakness?" the Magus taunted. Everyone who heard the jab couldn't help the giggles that came on.

"Fiore, do it!" Jack called. No sooner than she had spoken than a volley of mana bullets came flying at Achilles who dodged quickly. Jack appeared behind the airborne Servant. "You can't dodge us up here!" she laughed, slicing her knife across his heel. The Rider began to fade as his weakness was exploited.

With Seig, Ruler, Mordred, Rider, and Karna, the five were still locked in combat, each badly injured and exhausted. "Damn," Karna hissed, "It seems that Rider is beaten."

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Rider flew past the Lancer before rushing back. "This'll end it!" he called, pointing his lance at Karna. Karna leaped and landed on the point. "What?" Rider gasped before the Lancer knocked him away.

"Rider!" Seig called in alarm, swinging his sword only to have Karna dodge it. Mordred appeared behind the Lancer before he could react and sliced him across the back.

Karna let out a grunt of pain before noticing Ruler standing in front of him. "This will end it." she declared, hefting her banner and stabbing it between the Servant's eyes., effectively killing him. "Let's move." Ruler called to the rest. Jack's fog dispersed and everyone nodded.

 _ **The battle has begun. Who will emerge victorius? Will it be Shiro's Squad or will Asiko and Jack lead the rest to victory? Next time: Shakespeare's plot, Beware Black Faction!**_


	7. Shakespeare's plot, Beware Black Faction

**_Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Shakespeare sighed as he sensed the approach of the Black Faction Servants and Mordred. "Like a melted candle, my time is running out." he sighed. He had no illusions about how this battle would end, but that didn't mean he'd make it easy for them.

He spotted Jack and Asiko first, the couple turning the corner with knives in their hands. Mordred and her master came close behind, followed by Archer and Fiore, Caules bringing up the rear with Ruler and Seig. "You're Caster of Red, right?" Rider asked, coming around the corner slower than the rest.

"That is correct, great Paladin." Shakespeare replied, waving his hand for a dramatic effect. "I am, as you claim, the Caster of the Red Faction. Due to my master's orders, I am afraid I can allow you to come no farther."

"You're blessed by the Grail with knowledge of all the Servants, correct?" Asiko asked, stepping forward.

"And their Associates, yes." Shakespeare replied with a smile.

"Then you must know who I am." the Magus replied with a smirk. "You know you stand no chance against me. Make way and I won't kill you."

"Forgive me, Asiko Nitaka, but I cannot allow that."

"What?" the siblings gasped, hearing the full name of their ally.

"Is he serious? This kid is Asiko Nitaka?" Sisiguo wondered, looking at the youngest of the group in awe.

"Oi! What's the big deal?" Mordred demanded.

"He's the youngest Magus ever to earn a name for himself in the Magic community. He's famous for his perfection of summoning magics."

"Summoning what?" Rider asked, overhearing the necromancer's explanation.

Asiko smirked as he turned to the rest. "You guys go ahead. Jack will watch my back and we'll finish this up quick." he ordered smugly, spell circles appearing against his outstretched palms. As everyone else began running past the soon-to-be-battleground, Caster moved to intercept, but Jack blocked his path, carving an arc in front of him with one of her knives. Asiko closed his eyes and began chanting.

"From Ancient land of Greatest Night,

Summoned once by Soul of Blight,

From the depths of the Deku Tree,

Queen Gohma, I summon thee!"

His eyes opened abruptly as he finished the chant, a spell circle appearing in front of him. But nothing seems to have happened. The Caster wasn't fooled. Looking to the roof, he saw the giant insect with the single yellow eye looking back before it fell to the earth. "Let us see what I have for that." he said, opening the book he held. The pages turned themselves as a flurry of petals began covering the area.

"Shit, Jack!" Asiko called, turning to where his girlfriend had been standing.

"Asiko!" Jack called, reaching for him before the two were engulfed in the petals.

Asiko looked around to see he was in, "Downtown London, huh?" With a roll of his eyes, he pressed his index and middle finger to his temple. _Jack, what's your position?_ he asked over the telepathic link. He expected an immediate response like usual. _Jack, can you hear me? Respond._ he called, fighting his rising panic. Still no answer. Asiko broke into a run through the streets, his fingers still to his temple. _Jack, can you hear me? Respond! Respond!_ he transmitted. _Damn! QG, if you can hear me, take out that Caster by any means necessary. This Reality Marble needs to be broken now._

 _Yes, my lord._ came the hissing, but very feminine reply.

Asiko quickly got to the tallest roof he could find. _Jack, can you hear me? Respond!_

 _A-Asiko?_ Came the uncertain reply.

 _Jack! Thank god, what's your location?_ Asiko asked, relief flooding his systems.

 _We're at Big Ben. There are so many bad memories._

 _Stay strong and hold your position, I'm on my way._ Asiko ordered, locating the clock tower and making a mad dash toward it.

...

Jack wandered around in her five-year-old form, looking nervously from person to person. _Why? Why am I here?_ she wondered, her own panic growing with every second. She kept moving, barely dodging a speeding carriage. Jack ran quickly into an alley before seeing it was a dead end. _Oh no! We have to get out of here before..._ as if her thoughts had conjured him, a drunk man stumbled by and spotted her.

"Hey, little girl," he slurred, "What're you doing out this late at night?"

"P-please, we don't want any trouble." Jack begged, shaking in fear. _Asiko, help!_ she transmitted, not sure if he heard.

The man came toward her, smiling lewdly. "Come on, it's cold out. I'll make you warm."

Jack closed her eyes, shaking in fear as he made to grab her. "Don't you touch her!" came a familiar voice's roar, and a grunt of pain followed. Jack opened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing in front of her with an enraged look on his face.

"Asiko!" Jack cheered, relief flooding her.

Asiko smiled at the currently five-year-old girl reassuringly before turning toward the drunk. "Get the hell out of here before I make you." he snarled. The drunk ran off in fear. Turning back to Jack, he asked, "Now why are you so small?"

"All our parts are scattered. We need to either find them or get this Marble dispelled." Jack replied.

"Fat chance of us getting out without Queen Gohma." Asiko hissed, looking up. "She's just above the Marble, so let's hope something grand happens. In the meantime," the magus added, "Let's go find the rest of you. Better than sitting around here and doing nothing."

"Okay!" Jack replied with a happy nod. She quickly grabbed Asiko's hand and the couple began walking into the streets.

...

"It seems that not all the flies were caught in the spider's web." Shakespeare noted, seeing the parasitic insect crawling toward him along the roof. "Very well, let us see what other stories I can write with you." he declared, drawing a sword he conjured.

 _ **Well, Jack and Asiko are trapped and it looks like Asiko is more powerful than he let on. Will our devilish duo escape? Will Shakespeare manage to defeat the first Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time boss? Next time: Insect Assault! Poet vs Queen**_


	8. Insect Assault! Poet vs Queen

_**My attention is now divided between this and Battle Gears, as the Poll is evened out between them. Now, for the first time I can think of for this story, I have a few things to tell my reviewers.**_

 _ **Skeptic Guest: I see your point, but I also noticed and am trying to correct that mistake from here on in. I kinda focused on Jack and Asiko, so I forgot to actually manage the other characters' personalities and for that I do apologize.**_

 _ **KRP: You are absolutely right, I completely forgot about it. My mistake.**_

 _ **Yami Accelerator: Thank you for your continued support, but could you leave more than one word in the review box and tell me what you actually like?**_

 _ **All other supporters who just haven't reviewed: it is greatly encouraged that you do. I need to know how to improve and the more input the better. Just please nothing about Atalanta. I've been getting crap reviews about a chapter I flat out said was crap.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Shakespeare sighed as he cut yet another of the smaller Gohmas' eyes, killing it. "Such bothersome insects." He complained dramatically.

Queen Gohma dropped to the ground and made to attack, only to have the Caster slingshot it in the eye. Collapsing in a daze, she barely registered the pain of Shakespeare's attacks. Recovering her wits, Queen Gohma climbed the wall again and ejected three more eggs. Shakespeare sliced all three and waited for the giant bug to drop, but didn't notice the three extra eggs behind him before they hatched and jumped after the poet.

Shakespeare was caught completely off guard as the first knocked him over and the other two jumped on him repeatedly. He could feel his bones breaking.

...

Still in London, Jack and Asiko had found most of her parts. Jack now looked closer to her thirteen years old self as she ran alongside her boyfriend. "Just two more, the twin unborn and we'll be good as new!" She called over the noise.

"And QG has just about finished Shakespeare. We're home free." Asiko replied with a smirk. "Wonder how the rest are doing?"

...

"Geez, this is so annoying!" Rider complained, dodging another of Semiramis' attacks.

"I have to agree with Rider, this is bordering on pathetic." Archer added, leaping back and trying to take aim. Another of Semiramis' chains came from the walls before he had a chance to fire, forcing him to dodge again.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be getting through to stop my Master." Semiramis laughed, holding her hand out to call for another chain attack. "While he uses the Grail to bring Salvation to mankind, I'm stuck with you instead of beside him." she muttered as she flicked her wrist. Another chain came from the ground, which Mordred sliced.

...

"Oh, how I wish I could be sitting in my chamber, recording the entire thing." Shakespeare lamented, dodging another larva's attack. "Instead my Master throws me into the fray when he knows of my weaknesses."

 _Does this guy ever quit talking?_ QG thought, clearly fed up with the dramatic Servant. Choosing to forgo her usual attack patterns, she dropped right on top of Shakespeare, crushing him underfoot. _That'll shut you up for a while._ the parasitic queen chittered.

"I am afraid I do not speak your language, creature." Shakespeare commented dryly. He was rewarded by another stomp from the giant insect.

...

"QG's finishing up." Asiko informed, watching as Jack re-absorbed the last two pieces of herself. "Let's see if we can find the border of this thing."

"Okay!" Jack replied with a smile, skipping down the street with her usual cheerfulness returning. Asiko shook his head and followed. After what felt like hours, the Magus stopped. Noticing, Jack turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is a Reality Marble." Asiko replied, placing his hand on the ground. "This is just an illusion. And if it's an illusion," the magus smirked, "I can break it. Release!"

The London streets vanished in a flash of light and the couple found themselves back in the hall of the Gardens. "Alright!" Jack cheered, her knives appearing in her hands.

"Jack, knife me." Asiko ordered. With a nod, Jack tossed one of her knives to the Magus before conjuring a new one. "The Gohma's have him distracted, we won't need the fog and should really save mana for when we take on Shiro." Asiko analyzed, Jack nodding in agreement as the pair ran into the battle.

Shakespeare never knew what hit him. One second he had batted away another Gohma and the next he was set upon by a black blur, followed closely by a blue one. Multiple cuts began appearing on the writer's body, blood pouring out of each new one. "So this is the end. How tragic I won't be able to chronicle the last of the Grail War. Will my Master prevail? Will he fall to the Black Faction? I suppose I shall never know now." he whispered.

Asiko then cut his throat, causing the Servant to vanish. Jack slowed to a stop, happily stroking a larva that approached her and nudged the Assassin's hand, asking for attention. Noticing, the Magus smiled at the happy expression on Jack's face before turning to Queen Gohma. _Make for the Greater Grail. Keep everything away from it until I get there._ he ordered. The insect chittered before scuttling across the ceiling in what seemed to be a random direction.

 _ **Well, that's that. Will Jack and Asiko rejoin their allies and take the grail? Or will Shiro's plan prevail? Next time: Assassin vs Assasin. Last opposition!**_


	9. Assassin vs Assassin Last opposition!

_**Now that I have an idea of Assassin's fighting style after watching the new episode, it's time to begin the show. Also, just finished the series so I'm gonna focus on this a bit more before I have to go rewatching episodes**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Things were looking grim. Mordred and her master were seriously injured, Archer was breathing heavily, low on mana, and Rider had several cuts on his body from where the chains had struck him.

Behind the Servants, the siblings and Seig weren't doing well either. Caules had some cuts, as did Fiore, but having the worst of it, Seig could barely hold his sword. He was on the verge of collapse, the only thing holding him being Ruler's strong arm. "This is bad." Ruler muttered. Seig nodded his agreement.

"We really need to retreat." Archer determined, "But with that door closed," he muttered, looking at the door that had closed as they entered the throne room.

"Saber," Sisiguo called, "Do you think you can break the door?"

"I can try." Mordred replied, grabbing the green vial her master tossed her and injecting it into her neck. Sisiguo ran for cover as Mordred's power spiked.

...

A few halls down, Jack and Asiko were running toward the throne room. "We'd better hurry or they'll have all the fun with Semiramis." Asiko noted.

"We figured the same thing. Last one there buys dinner?" Jack asked, smirking a challenge.

"What are you gonna pay with exactly?" Asiko replied, picking up speed. Jack laughed as she quickened her own pace. In the end, Jack won the little "race" and both stood before the open door. "This could be a problem." the Magus muttered, pushing against the door with all his might. It didn't budge. "Shit. I should have had QG come with us in case we needed to bust through like this."

"Couldn't you just try another summons?" Jack asked, leaning against the door.

"It puts too much of a strain on my mana, you know that." Asiko replied, crossing his arms. "If I do that, there won't be any mana left for you. Don't forget why I'm here in the first place."

"Because your boss asked you to, right?" Jack asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"My mission was to kill the Parasitica operative. You know, the old man who's apprentice I was posing as? The guy you butchered the day we met?" Asiko sighed, "I'm here because I swore I'd get you and Miss Reika the Grail or die trying."

"Asiko, we have enough mana to sustain us for about an hour if we don't fog the room. Try it." Jack assured, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"If you're lying, I'll never forgive you." Asiko informed, sighing as he stretched his arms and closed his eyes. _Only one other thing in my arsenal to bust down this door without using_ him. _Gotta try._

"Ancient being of Goron strife,

Buried by the Sages' light.

From the Temple's Fiery hearth,

Volvaiga, I summon you forth!"

Again, his eyes flew open as the chant was complete, the serpentine dragon letting out a roar as it made for the door.

...

The throne room shook as a loud roar was heard. "What the hell?" Semiramis gasped. Volvaiga burst through the door, spewing fire from his gaping maw as he entered.

The flames swept by Rider, who let out a panicked scream as the edge of his cape caught on fire. "Aim at the bitch in the black dress! The others are our allies!" Asiko called in exasperation. _Why does this thing have to be so difficult?_ the Magus thought with a sigh. "Everyone pull back for now, we can handle this." he called aloud, brandishing one of Jack's knives.

"No way, Assassin is mine!" Saber barked, her red garments dancing slightly as she rushed the enemy Servant, blade charged with lightning.

"I don't think so. King of Water, Black Smoke." Semiramis ordered, a green fog covering the area.

"Poison Gas!" Jack called, putting an arm over her face.

"Volvaiga, burn it!" Asiko ordered, clearly panicked as the dragon moved to obey. _Shit, how could I have forgotten Sikera Usum? This looks like hydra venom, but I can't tell for sure._ Asiko coughed violently, seeing blood spurt from his mouth. _No, gotta calm down. Volvaiga will burn most of the poison away, so it'll be fine._ Asiko tried to refocus on his opponent, only to see a set of magic circles aimed at him. "Shit, scatter!" Asiko shouted, running to a cleared area. Everyone else followed suite, barely avoiding the beams.

Chains shot out before anyone could dodge, scratching several allies and running Ruler's left arm through. "Ruler!" Seig cried in concern, cutting the chain and pulling out the barb.

"I'm alright." the saint replied with a weak smile. Seig looked unconvinced, helping the Saint out of the room.

"Jack, Heaven Hell attack!" Asiko ordered, moving at a dead sprint.

Jack used the wall as a springboard, launching high into the air. "Look to hell, we strike from Heaven!" she shouted, slashing at Semiramis.

Asiko appeared beneath the Assassin's feet. "Look toward Heaven and we strike from Hell!" he snarled, slashing upward and creating a large gash. Semiramis let out a cry of pain, calling her magic to attack the couple before they had a chance to recover.

 _Shit!_ Asiko thought, not able to dodge the chain wrapping around him. Mordred appeared suddenly, cutting the chain in two and freeing the Magus. "Thanks Saber!" he called, dashing toward Jack.

"We can't keep going like this." Jack panted, seeing the Knight making another dash for her opponent. "At this rate, we'll be wiped out."

"We have to think of- WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING?!"Asiko shrieked, seeing Mordred and her Master attacking. Sisiguo was hit multiple times as he fired his gun, Mordred jumping high and making to slash.

"Clarnet," she began, her blade crackling with red lightning, "Blood Arthur!" With the Phantasm called, Mordred slashed. An explosion occurred and a dust cloud obscured the area. When everything settled, the throne was destroyed and Mordred was in her street clothes. Jack and Asiko ran over to Sisiguo and examined him quickly. "He's not gonna make it, right?" Mordred guessed.

Asiko nodded. "Even with Jack's Surgical Procedure, it wouldn't be enough. Sucks, you two were growing on me." he huffed, holding back tears.

"Oi, summon wizard." Sisiguo spoke up. "Do you think you could make one of your contracts with Saber?"

"Wh-what?" Mordred gasped. She could already feel her mana draining with her master's death as she stumbled.

"Is it so odd a request? He's bound to get into trouble you can enjoy."

"Depends, both parties have to be willing to some degree." Asiko replied, turning to the crimson-clad Servant. "What do you say? I can already think of a decent chant to call you out."

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Mordred asked, uncertainty in her eyes. Sisiguo nodded and his Servant sighed. "Alright then, how does this work?"

"Simple, give me your hand." Asiko ordered, holding his own. Mordred did as instructed, placing her hand in his. Asiko closed his eyes and began to chant.

"Oh power of Night,

Now hear my plight.

Between the mana within our power,

Forge the contract in this hour.

From Ancient world of heros light,

We bind our power, we bind our might!"

He opened his eyes abruptly as a spell circle formed. Mordred felt her power returning as the circle faded. She absently noticed Volvaiga had vanished during the chant as she gazed at her hand. Sisiguo had also passed during the chant. "Pretty cool light show, but now what?" she asked, looking at her now former master.

"Now we get moving. I'm gonna have to un-summon you, my mana's too low to keep you for very long, but I promise to call if we need you." Asiko replied, muttering under his breath.

Mordred felt as if she were astralizing as she faded with a smile. _This is gonna be fun!_ she thought before fading completely.

Asiko turned to the others, who had started funneling in as things came to an end during the Contract Forge. "Everyone okay? Still got all your body parts attached?" he asked. Everyone nodded as they began to leave, the Gardens now crumbling around them.

 _ **Well, that turned out worse than I thought. I'm set for complaints, tear into me, but if you liked anything please tell me. I need to know both what is and isn't working. Well, now Asiko has a new powerful summoning he can perform, but will it be enough to beat Shiro? Will the Black Faction win or will it all be for naught? Next time: The Holy Grail. Humanity's Salvation?**_


	10. THe Holy Grail! Humanity's Salvation?

_**Well, this is the poll high-vote, so here we go. And no griping about how the dialogue is screwed up. Asiko changed the timeline so things are going to be different for everyone.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The Black Faction ran through the hall, aiming for the next room. "Shit, pick up the pace people! My Queen Gohma just got beaten." Asiko called behind him. The Servants and Magus nodded as their pace increased. _Gonna have to rely almost completely on Jack's knives to fight with how low on mana I am right now. Only thing I could summon is Him, and I'd rather avoid that if I can._

"Asiko, we think we can feel the Grail." Jack informed, cutting into her boyfriend and partner's thoughts. The Magus nodded as the group breached the threshold, coming face-to-face with Shiro in front of the Grail.

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisada," Ruler began, stepping to the front. "You are in direct violation of the rules of the Grail War. We Rulers are not meant to participate as Masters."

"Being an observer will never allow me to achieve my goals." Shirou replied, his tone almost indifferent. "With the aid of the Grail I will ensure humanity's salvation."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Asiko asked lazily, earning a pointed glare from Ruler.

"With the aid of the Grail, I will grant the people of the world Immortality. With no need to do evil against each other to survive, the people will be saved." Shirou explained, meeting the gaze of his enemies evenly.

"Don't make me laugh!" Asiko chuckled, "Humanity is a long way off of being able to deal with that salvation. I'm just curious who put this idea in your head in the first place. Who gave you the idea that this was the right course?"

"I chose this of my own will," Shirou almost snapped, annoyed at the boy's tone. "No one planted this idea in my head."

"Then what made you think it would work?" Jack snapped in reply. "People are cruel no matter what. Grudges won't disappear just because there's no way to kill. You'd be surprised what you could live through as things are."

"And without the need to adapt and grow, humanity will never progress." Seig added. "I'll admit that humans are capable of despicable acts, but I've seen so many good people as well, people who are kind and just. I can't accept what you're trying to do."

"Neither can we!" Caules called, Fiore stepping next to him.

"The Black Faction has spoken." Asiko laughed, "Now what, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada?" he asked.

Shirou drew his sword. "Holy Grail, lend me your strength, and let these be the last murders of this world." he prayed.

"You fool!" Asiko snarled, gripping his knife angrily. "Don't fuck with the Legion!" with that cry, he lunged. There was a loud clang of steel on steel as Shirou blocked the sudden attack. "You have no idea the forces you oppose." the magus hissed.

"Then educate me." Shirou retorted.

"I am Shadow Legion Kritika Core, Magi Sect, Code Name: Warp Mage!" he announced, leaping back before lunging again.

"Let's go everyone!" Seig shouted. Everyone snapped out of the bombshell dropped and moved to aid the Magus.

Shirou knocked the knife from Asiko's hand, swinging to cut the boy in half before finding Rider's lance in the way. Jack called her boyfriend's name as she threw him the dropped dagger, lunging for the Red Ruler after he knocked Rider away. Ruler came from behind and attempted to stab Shirou with her banner, but he noticed in enough time to dodge the attack and disengage from Jack before being met with Seig's sword, which bit into his shoulder. Shirou snarled before noticing golden specks of light coming at him. Biting back a curse, he dodged the barrage of arrows before Seig slashed again, this time as Siegfried. Both blades rang as they clashed. Fiore took aim with her Mecha and fired, Archer doing the same from his perch on a column in the room.

"You won't win!" Shirou declared, shoving Siegfried away before dodging the attack again.

Asiko snarled at the lack of progress. Only one of his group had managed to score a decent hit, and that was annoying the hell out of him. "Jack, we're out of options and out of time, I have to summon _him_."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"Just buy me some time. I need to concentrate for this one." Asiko snapped, spell circles starting to form on his palms.

 _Archer, Asiko's trying something, we need to give him time to try it._ Fiore ordered.

 _Right, I'm on it._ Archer replied, aiming again and firing.

 _Master!_ Rider called over the link, _The kid's trying something, let's make sure he can pull it off._

 _Got it,_ Siegfried replied, swinging his sword again. "Ruler, we have to keep the pressure up!" he called over Shirou's shoulder.

"Right." Ruler replied with a nod, attempting to strike with her banner again. Seig timed out on his transformation and returned to normal, still fighting as if nothing had changed. Shirou parried Ruler's strike and dodged Rider's lance, barely noticing Archer's arrows as one pierced his wounded arm.

Off to the side Asiko was still preparing _. Gotta focus, need to summon him._ he thought as he called even more mana to his hands. _Not enough yet, need just a little more._

Back at the battle, Shirou had cut off his wounded arm, summoning a black hole that kept absorbing the ranged attacks and pulling on the melee attackers.

 _Finally!_ Asiko thought, the circles complete on his palms. "All set!" he called to his allies.

"Scatter!" Jack ordered, leaping toward Archer as Asiko began his chant.

"Though I know I should be wary,

Still I venture someplace scary.

Ghostly Haunting I turn loose,

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEUICE!"

A maniacal cackle was heard as Asiko screamed the name the third time. A puff of smoke flashed in front of the magus as a raspy voice called, "It's showtime!"

 _ **Weren't expecting that, were you? And just so there are no questions, this is a blend of the cartoon and movie Beetlejuice. For those who didn't know about the cartoon, came as a surprise for me too. Next time: Forbidden Summons. The Ghost with the Most!**_


	11. Forbidden Summons! Ghost with the Most

_**Can't help wondering if the new vote was because of Beetlejuice's appearance. And why have there been almost no reviews recently? I just said not to mention Atalanta, I need to know if my fight scenes are working or not.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Beetlejuice laughed as he adjusted his tie. "What's the score boss?" he asked cheerily, turning to Asiko.

"See the tan guy with the albino hair? Beat him up." Asiko ordered.

"What's the limit?" the poltergeist asked with a smirk.

"You're imagination. I want him out of commission." Asiko replied. Beetlejuice's grin grew as he flew toward Shirou. "Everyone lend support, but be careful not to get caught in the crossfire."

With Beetlejuice in play, the fight quickly shifted out of Shirou's favor. First pulling a box from one of his pockets, he closed the black hole inside, effectively sealing it before causing the box to vanish. After that, Ruler and Seig ran past the spirit, slashing at him with their weapons. Archer and Fiore fired their own weapons as Shirou leaped to avoid the attack. As the Red Ruler twisted to avoid the attacks, Beetlejuice turned into a snake and wrapped Shirou in a death grip. Shirou let out a howl of pain as the snake-ghost squeezed him. Jack ran to Beetlejuice and made to slash, only for Shirou to use his holy magic to force the poltergeist to release him in enough time to dodge before jumping away from Rider's thrust toward his back.

Beetlejuice changed form again, this time opting for a giant hawk as he divebombed the enemy. Shirou used his sword to block the attack, noticing Rider and Seig's approach before shoving the hawk away and parrying the oncoming blow. Ruler got behind Shirou and attempted to strike him with her banner again. The attack connected and sent him into a pillar. "This is looking bad for you, Shirou." Asiko cackled, gripping his knife and rushing the downed Servant.

"I won't be beaten!" Shirou shouted, dodging the Magus' attack and vanishing. He reappeared behind Archer and slashed across the Servant's back.

"Archer!" Fiore called, turning as one of her mecha's arms took aim. "Mars, open fire!" she commanded angrily, the appendage obeying rapidly. Shirou leaped out of the way and ran for cover.

"Damn, I guess it wasn't good enough." Archer chuckled, fading into death.

 _Not good._ Asiko thought angrily. _With Archer down we only have Rider and Jack. Ruler's here too, but if the Black Faction goes down, it'll be over and Shirou will win. No, can't think like that. Focus on his attack patterns and find a weakness._ The Shadow Legion Magus studied the red-clad Ruler's attacks as he lunged for Seig, the homunculus parrying the blow. Jack took advantage of the blade lock and pulled out her throwing knives, tossing them at Shirou. Each found their mark, but none were lethal.

Beetlejuice appeared behind Shirou and wrapped him up in the poltergeist's now stretching arms before squeezing. "Get him now!" Beetlejuice shouted.

"Rider!" Seig called, hefting his sword.

"Right!" Rider replied, charging with his lance. Both he and Ruler slammed his legs to immobilize him, but Ruler's attack seemed almost superficial when one of Shirou's legs fell off. Jack appeared next, slicing with her cleavers to sever the Servant's head. To everyone's amazement, Shirou vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the heck?"

"It was an illusion!" Ruler gasped, frantically searching for the real enemy. She didn't have to wait long when she suddenly felt a presence from behind. She turned in enough time to see Shirou as he sliced her across her stomach.

"Ruler!" Seig called in a panic, rushing to the blonde Servant's side. Rider and Fiore drove Shirou back as Jack attempted to slice him from behind. "Ruler, are you alright?" Seig asked frantically, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry, Seig. This wasn't supposed to happen." Ruler whispered, her eyes closing as she began to glow blue. In no time at all, Leticia laid in Seig's arms.

"Ruler, RULER!" Seig cried, tears sliding down his face.

Seeing the grief in the boy's eyes, Asiko closed his own before speaking. "Jack, Beetlejuice," he called, catching everyone's attention. "Withdraw."

"WHAT?" both addressed gasped, clearly confused by the Magus' order.

"Withdraw." Asiko repeated, turning to Seig again.

"This isn't our fight anymore."

 _ **I know, rushed and kinda anticlimactic. I kinda wanna finish the story so I can move to the other ones, but I promise I'm still putting my best foot forward on my work. Tell me what's working and what isn't, what you guys would like to see and what you think I should avoid, and be sure to vote on the poll to keep the story running. Next time: Final Battle: Fate/Apocrypha.**_


	12. Final Battle: FateApocrypha

_**This is the final battle, who will come out on top? Time for the last episode.**_

 _ **Final Battle: Fate/Apocrypha.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the chaos.**_

Asiko looked solemnly at the grieving homunculus. "Seig, get up." he ordered. Seig looked at Asiko with tears in his eyes. "Take that pain you're feeling and unleash every ounce on the one who caused it. End this here and now."

Seig nodded, slowly standing as he hefted his sword to a fighting position. Electricity crackled around him as he turned. With a war cry worthy of Mordred and Siegfried combined, Seig lunged at the red-clad Ruler. Shirou barely had enough time to block before the two blades met. The sheer force of Seig's charge pushed Shirou back as the homunculus continued roaring, attempting to slash his opponent over and over, said opponent barely having time to block.

The most shocking thing to happen though(No pun intended) was the petals that began to appear with every attack. Caules held out his hand and one fell into his palm. "This is..." he gasped, tearing up at the sight and the memories it brought. With a smile, he cheered, "Go get him Berserker!"

"Brother, we need to leave." Fiore called, Leticia in her mecha's arms as she made her way down the hall.

"Jack, Rider, Beetlejuice and I will stay in case Seig needs help." Asiko informed, glancing at the Servants and ghost. The siblings nodded before leaving the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Shirou blocked the next attack and tsked. "So first Siegfried, then Frankenstein. It seems the fallen Servants are my opponents now." he observed. Seig didn't respond, attacking again and again before Shirou kicked him away. Seig landed on a pillar, using it as a springboard to launch himself back into the fight. Shirou parried the blow before looking back. Both combatants refused to give an inch. Jack appeared next to Asiko while Beetlejuice hovered above, none of them finding the words to speak in front of the awe-inspiring fight. In a few minutes, though, it was clear that the pair was tiring. Seig lifted his sword and charged right at Shirou, who managed to lift his own blade in enough time to run the homunculus through. Seig coughed up blood for a moment, then grabbed his opponent. A tree of light took form around them.

"Shit!" Asiko shouted, "Find Cover!" everyone else in the room obeyed as they ducked behind a pillar or broken piece of floor.

"This will end it!" Seig snarled, speaking what he thought would be his last words. "Blasted Tree!" The explosion shook the area.

...

Asiko sat up, feeling groggy after the explosion. Remembering he had _been_ in an explosion, he looked around frantically. Spying Jack a few feet from him, the Magus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She was just waking up herself, looking to find her boyfriend next to her. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Well," the couple heard, looking up to see Beetlejuice, "Since the Gardens were about to crumble, I decided to grab everyone and teleport them inside the Grail. I kinda dropped Seig and Rider though." he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"You did well, I'll call you next time I need you." Asiko replied with a smile, holding up his hand.

"Maybe next time I'll get a smooch from little Jack?" the poltergeist asked before fading with a laugh.

"We don't like that guy." Jack hissed, sitting up in what she realized was a field of flowers.

"Why do you think I don't use him often?" Asiko replied, standing and helping Jack to her feet. "Let's go find the others. Quickly." Both started walking in a random direction.

...

Seig had just finished his explanation of his plan, noticing his hand turn black with some scales. Rider looked horrified, and the Grail just looked at him passively. "It is possible, but there is another pair who requires my attention as well." "She" replied, turning to her left. Jack and Asiko were approaching hand-in-hand. "What is it the two of you wish?" she asked.

"Who are you first?" Jack asked, regarding the projection suspiciously.

"I am the consciousness of the Greater Grail." The Grail explained.

"Good." Asiko replied, tapping into his link with Reika. _Miss Reika, it's time. What is your wish?_ he asked.

 _Asiko!_ Reika gasped. He detected relief in her tone. _Well, my wish is simply to live my life with the two of you. That was my only goal here._

"I assume you heard?" Asiko asked the Grail. She nodded and turned to Jack.

"And you, oh Legendary Serial Killer?"

"We just want to be able to live as a normal teenager. We want the life we never had." Jack replied, glancing at Asiko.

"And you, young Magus? What is your wish?" The Grail asked, turning back to Asiko. "Think of this as compensation for aiding Jack."

"I want Jack to be able to call on her Servant Powers if the need arises. Sort of like a Sacred Gear." Asiko replied, glancing at Jack for approval. The Assassin nodded with a small smile.

"Very well. All your wishes shall be granted." The Grail replied, bowing slightly.

Everything faded, and Rider was sitting on Hippogriff with Jack and Asiko behind him. Above them, they watched as Seig completed his transformation into Fafnir and flew away with the Grail in his claws.

...

A week later, everyone but Jack, Asiko, and Reika had left Yggdmillennia Castle. The trio sat at one of the dining room tables, discussing their next move. "I still say we should wait a little longer until the heat from the murders dies down." Reika pleaded.

Asiko shook his head. "I already handled that. My bosses can make just about anything disappear if they need to." he countered. "Besides, Guardian needs me in Tokyo. Something about a crime syndicate with a shrinking poison the Legion wants gone."

"Any allies?" Jack asked, tilting her head slightly.

"A detective who got a good dose of said poison and a Legion spy in said Syndicate." Asiko replied, leaning back. "It sounds like a hell of an adventure."

"I'm outnumbered on this, aren't I?" Reika asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as she was met with two nodding heads. "Alright. Tokyo it is." she huffed. Jack and Asiko cheered as they finished their tea. "I wonder what ever happened to that homunculus and his little crush." The only adult in the room muttered, tilting her head back against the chair.

Asiko smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they got their happy ending." he informed. In the next couple hours, the small family was heading to Tokyo.

 _ **And that ends Jack's Magus. I'm sorry I didn't include the scene with Shirou and Semiramis or Ruler and Seig, but I kinda felt that the former was unnecessary in the show, and the gang wasn't there for Seig and Ruler. As to Asiko's last statement, I'm gonna leave how he knows to your imagination. Well, I guess I'll end by saying Jack's Magus will return, and I think you can guess who they're meeting with next. Another hint, the detective hangs out with an evil-eyed yawny girl. Until next time.**_


End file.
